Battle Scars
by Seylin
Summary: Even dreams can leave scars. Malec. Slash.


**Fandom**: The Mortal Instruments  
**Pairing**: Magnus/Alec  
**Prompt**: Magnus is having a nightmare about his abusive stepfather and Alec tries to wake him, only to get burned on his face by Magnus. Alec thinks Magnus won't love him because he's not beautiful anymore and hides away from the warlock for years. Magnus finally finds him and they reconcile. Go.

* * *

_Curses flowed into Magnus' ears between the kicks that were aimed at his stomach. He curled in on himself trying to protect himself as much as possible. Magnus bit his lip until it bled to keep from crying out. He never understood what he did to deserve this… it was just a little harmless magic… part of who he was…_

Magnus jerked in his sleep, curling up and whimpering. The movement woke Alec. He sat up, blinking sleepily down at his boyfriend for a moment. The wards placed around Magnus' apartment would keep them safe should anything choose to attack. It had taken months for him to relax but now he was used to it. Another whimper left Magnus' throat and Alec realized he was having a nightmare.

Alec reached out, laying a hand on Magnus' tan shoulder. "Magnus…Magnus…wake up," he murmured. When the warlock didn't wake, Alec squeezed his shoulder and shook him gently.

_His stepfather grabbed Magnus' shoulder. Magnus cried out, he was sure one of the previous kicks had dislocated his shoulder or did some other type of damage. The shaking that followed only served to aggravate the pain more. Magnus' eyes snapped open and then narrowed, anger fueled his senses. Enough was enough. _

"Ahhh!"

Alec's agonized scream woke Magnus from his nightmare. He was immediately on guard, ready to fight any demon that had gotten through his wards…but there was nothing there. Magnus blinked in confusion for a moment before Alec's moans of pain got through to him. Alec had rolled off the bed, he was tangled in the sheets and covering his face with one hand.

"Alec…" Magnus said reaching out to him. He wasn't sure what had happened.

"No! No… don't, don't look at me," Alec gasped. He struggled with the sheets, finally getting them untangled, all the while keeping his face covered with his hand. He grabbed his clothes and disappeared into the bathroom.

Magnus raked a hand through his short hair, trying to determine what he had done. Finally he got out of the bed and knocked on the bathroom door. "Alec, darling…"

"Don't Magnus, just…don't," Alec replied.

"But I don't know what I did. Let me see, perhaps I can fix it."

"No…you can never see this…" Alec muttered. The burn was ugly and red, taking up nearly his entire cheek. Not even a healing rune would help this… runes did nothing for demon magic and that is what Magnus had used. He knew Magnus would be exhausted after his nightmare; he just had to wait for the warlock to go back to bed. Alec met his blue eyed reflection in the mirror. He bowed his head in shame. Magnus would never love him again…

**-x-**

Magnus had gotten the truth of what he had done later, the next day in fact. Isabelle had barged into his apartment wanting his blood. Somehow he had gotten her to listen to him. He had watched her jaw clench and unclench before she revealed what he had done.

"Alec said you were caught in a nightmare. When he attempted to wake you…you shot fire at him. You _burned_ him Magnus."

Magnus had fallen back onto his pink couch in disbelief. "No I—I couldn't, _wouldn't_."

"But you did."

"I need to see him," Magnus stated getting to his feet.

"He's gone Magnus," Isabelle said softly.

Magnus whirled on her, his eyes full of concern. "_Gone_?"

"To Idaris," she clarified. "And he's not coming back."

**-x-**

Seven years later…

It had taken Magnus much too long, in his opinion at least, to track Alec down. But now he had. He stood back, hidden from Alec's watchful eyes with magic. His fingers itched to touch that pale skin again. Alec had grown, not much, maybe just another couple of inches. He had slimmed down, enough to make Magnus wonder if Alec was eating right. He wore a black mask over one side of his face; Magnus couldn't see any strings from here. Enough. He had spent enough time watching.

Magnus dropped the veil of magic and stepped out of the trees. "Alec."

Alec immediately went into a defensive stance, his stele held in a loose but firm grip. His eyes widened when he realized who had said his name. "_Magnus_?"

"You're very good at not being found," Magnus commented.

"I had my reasons." Alec swallowed hard and looked toward the ground.

"Alec… I am so sorry for what I did. I wish I could reorder time and undo it."

"Yeah, well you can't, you would die trying."

"Will you let me see?"

Alec looked at him in disbelief. "No, there's a reason I left."

Magnus tried to keep his voice calm. "And why did you leave?" He questioned.

"You wouldn't love me anymore if you saw this…and I—I couldn't stand that."

"Alec… no scar would ever make you less beautiful to me."

"You haven't seen it."

"So let me see."

Magnus stepped closer, painfully aware when Alec flinched. Slowly he reached out and slid his fingers along the edge of the black mask. He could feel Alec trying to control his trembling, the fear and pain was clear in his blue eyes.

"Magnus please…don't…"

"Darling, I must," Magnus replied. He slid his fingers under the edge of the mask and slowly peeled it away, the mask was held on with some sort of magic… a rune created by Clary no doubt. Alec closed his eyes and when the mask fully left his skin he let out a small whimper. Just another second or two… Magnus would see the damage and turn away just like all the others had…

Magnus drew in a sharp breath. The mask falling to the floor as his fingers went limp. Alec bowed his head, his long hair falling over to cover the scar. "I know, it looks…"

"Beautiful," Magnus murmured.

Alec's eyes widened and his head snapped up. One hand came up to cover his scar. "What?"

Magnus raised his hand and pushed Alec's hand away, his fingers just barely touching the scarred skin. "It's beautiful."

Alec jerked away, tears shining in his blue eyes. "It is _not_ beautiful! It is a scar, a scar I didn't earn in battle. There is nothing beautiful about this scar."

Magnus closed his eyes and breathed in deep. "Maybe not a physical battle…"

Alec blinked. "What?"

"I was fighting a battle in my nightmare…you were a victim of my battle. I'm sorry I gave you that scar and I wish I could take it away but I can't." Magnus traced his thumb against the edge of the puckered scar. "This scar doesn't make you any less beautiful to me."

"You're lying," Alec whispered.

"You know I don't lie to you darling." Magnus gently tipped Alec's head up and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. He was surprised when Alec deepened the kiss, throwing his arms around his neck…it was oddly reminiscent of the kiss they had shared so many years ago that revealed their relationship to the Shadowhunter world. Magnus smiled into the kiss, pulling Alec closer. To new, beautiful beginnings…


End file.
